


the power of mean girls

by Anonymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Second Person, Public Sex, another tag is there but it would be spoilers, susie has a dick btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Your face is red,” Susie said. The grin widened. God, you loved those fangs, you wouldn’t have minded if they tore you apart... “I think you’re the first person around here who actually likes to be pushed around.”Shit.She was joking. She was definitely joking, teasing, trying to get a rise out of you, but your body didn’t think that. Your body heard the possibility of reciprocation and only got hotter. Your poker face shattered.“I don’t,” you offered, weakly, but Susie was already realizing the weight of the situation.How far was she planning to go, anyway? Her face fell when she saw yours, obviously bashful and wanting. “Fuck. You do like this.”





	the power of mean girls

**Author's Note:**

> [I wonder if Alphys would let us switch partners, I mean?]
> 
> [You know, so you wouldn't have to be the one, who, um,]
> 
> [Gets to be, slammed into lockers, and stuff, anymore.]
> 
> [(Wait, I don't think I phrased that correctly...)]

Kris said she was nice.

 

That didn’t seem to ring true, because you were pushed up against a locker, with Susie’s hands clutching your shoulders and her claws digging into your back. Her lips were upturned, baring her fangs in an almost painful grin.

 

You weren’t quite sure how you got there, because the original plan had been simple: swap partners with Kris to give the impression of saving them from Susie, just to get closer to Susie and find out just how nice she was.

 

You were finding out. Quickly.

 

It all happened so fast that you weren’t even sure what you had said to her to rile her up. You two had stayed behind in the classroom until the sun began to set, and everything had been going well. She made minimal progress with the project (but then again, so did you, you were so distracted by the swell of Susie’s _perfectly sculpted_ arms), but in terms of her behavior, you had no complaints. In fact, she had even _helped_ with a few bits, although most of her ideas were so wildly unrelated and unhelpful that you discarded them.

 

Then, as you walked out, side by side in the twilight, you made one move and she had you pinned. What were you even talking about again? You couldn’t think straight. Her scent was overpowering, cologne. God, she wore _cologne_? Your little lesbian heart wasn’t registering danger at the moment. She could have been tearing you open and you wouldn’t have cared.

 

“What’s with the dopey look, jingles?”

 

You stiffened in her grasp, and she clutched you harder. “Sorry,” you said. You weren’t _really_ sorry. You were rather pleased about where things were going, when you thought about it.

 

Susie’s mood, however, was undetectable. Sure, she had that grin, but that didn’t mean much. Was that a playful grin, or a sadistic one? Was she angry or not? You were starting to get the feeling that she wasn’t. It seemed like she was pushing you, testing you. She had you trapped, but instead of enjoying her feast, she was watching you, just to see what you’d do. “Sorry for what?”

 

God, what the hell did you say to her? You had been talking out of your ass, nervous and trying to say anything to get her interested in you. So, what was it? School? Alphys? What would have ticked her off, anyway? Really, everything did. You were starting to feel like you hadn’t done anything in the first place. Like she had...made something up. “F-for upsetting you.”

 

That earned you a laugh. You were definitely her toy at that point. You didn’t dislike it, per se... “Fuckin’ pitiful...” She shoved you harder onto the locker, and you felt a burst of warmth rushing through you. There was no doubt you were getting turned on, then, a feeling usually reserved for nights when nobody was home. But, no, the object of your affections was right in front of you, assaulting you, and you were _liking_ it.

 

Maybe you were a little pitiful, yeah.

 

“Ah...I-I’m-”

 

“Your face is red,” Susie said. The grin widened. God, you loved those fangs, you wouldn’t have minded if they tore you apart... “I think you’re the only person around here who actually _likes_ to be pushed around.”

 

Shit.

 

She was joking. She was definitely joking, teasing, trying to get a rise out of you, but your body didn’t think that. Your body heard the possibility of reciprocation and only got hotter. Your poker face shattered.

 

“I don’t,” you offered, weakly, but Susie was already realizing the weight of the situation.

 

How far was she planning to go, anyway? Her face fell when she saw yours, obviously bashful and wanting. “Fuck. You _do_ like this.”

 

For once, you saw a flash of weakness in Susie’s face. Clearly, she had no idea what to do with you. Were you really the first fucked up kid that she’d ever bullied? “Sorry,” you said again. Sorry for ruining her bullying experience, maybe?

 

Her face was truly unreadable, then. Blank. You couldn’t see her eyes behind her bangs, so you could do nothing but guess what her next move was.

 

Whatever you guessed didn’t come close to what really happened.

 

In a flash, her hand came up to your head, her nails grazing your scalp as she grabbed you by your pretty blonde hair (so nicely done up with ribbons, just so that she’d like it) and tossed you to the floor. She watched you scramble to prop yourself up with your hands, your body throbbing from pain and pleasure. She stood over you, and her monstrous smile was creeping back onto her face. Her fists weren’t clenched anymore, her fingers flexing.

 

“I don’t mind, jingles. After all, I like it, too,” Susie growled. She was down on the floor with you, then, her nails catching on the fabric of your skirt as she tore it off. You gasped, but she didn’t give you time to retaliate. You didn’t want time, anyway. You longed to be taken like that, roughly, quickly, no second-guessing. She didn’t bother kissing you on your lips, instead going for your neck and sinking her fangs in. You wouldn’t be surprised if she drew blood.

 

You moaned aloud, shaky and pained. You were burning, all over. “S-susie,” you cried, as loud as you could manage.

 

No response from her. You were flipped over, your face shoved into the smooth tile of the school’s floors. You heard her laugh, presumably at your holly-covered underwear, right before they got discarded. Finally, she spoke, her voice dripping with excitement at her catch. “Should’ve known you liked me, jingles. Who else can give it to you like this, huh?”

 

“Nobody,” you said.

 

Was that what she wanted to hear? You didn’t know, because she went silent again. You heard a zipper, and the rustle of clothing that wasn’t yours. Then you felt something warm and thick nestled on your perky ass, wet near the tip.

 

 _God,_ she was huge.

 

She’d tear you apart, you knew it. You wanted it. You didn’t care what she did with you, you didn’t care if she fucked you into the floor and then beat you up when she was done. You _wanted_ her, you _wanted_ it.

 

She gave it to you, with no hesitation. You were wet, but no amount of wetness could prepare you for the length of Susie’s dick. Her nails dragged along your hips as she pressed in, tainting pure flesh just as you had always wanted. When she was in, she pressed you to the floor by your shoulders, started to thrust. You were dizzy, almost numb, but there was no way you wouldn’t feel her girthy shaft moving in and out of you, tearing you open. She was your first, after so many nights of hairbrushes and fingers and fantasies.

 

Those fantasies were becoming true, right before your eyes. Not that you could see her, being shoved into the floor and all. You could imagine it, though; sweaty bangs stuck to her face, an arrogant open-mouthed smirk on her face. Or, maybe she’d abandon her persona as she fucked you, instead bathing in her pleasure. Maybe she’d have gritted teeth, or an open mouth with a moan that hadn’t quite fallen out yet-

 

“Answer, slut.”

 

That got your attention. “S-sorry-”

 

“Quit the apologizing, and answer me,” Susie demanded. Her hand went into your hair again, that time yanking you upward so that she could growl right into your ear. “Tell me you want it. No need to play coy, right? You’ve always wanted me fucking you like this, right?”

 

Fuck, she had you figured out, and it felt so damn _good._ She didn’t stop fucking you, didn’t stop stirring you, even as she said those words. You could barely speak, but you couldn’t ignore her, no matter how badly you wanted to be punished. “I want it, Susie,” you said, the words foreign on your lips no matter how times you imagined saying them. “I-I want you...I want you to f-fuck me hard! I don’t care if it hurts!”

 

Susie scoffed, tugging your hair harder. “No, you’d _like_ it if it hurt, right? Didn’t know you were so nasty, jingles. Would have done this to you sooner if I’d known you were such a slut.”

 

You could tell that Susie liked degrading you like that, making you feel worthless beneath her grasp. She laughed when you tried to hide behind the few strands of hair that weren’t in her hand. She liked seeing you embarrassed, pained, totally fucked senseless.

 

And you didn’t mind showing it to her, either.

 

Her thrusts got harder after your little exchange, making you whimper with each thrust. All you heard from her was heavy pants, but that was enough to leave you dripping wet, tightening around her cock as it slid against your walls. You felt the tingling sensations running up and down your legs each time her hips moved, until the only thing preventing you from falling forward again was Susie’s hand in your hair.

 

Susie sped up, too, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. You couldn’t take much more of it, you couldn’t, not after letting the masochistic side of you lay dormant for so fucking long. She was destroying you, with not a single fuck given about how you felt. You were her fucktoy, her punching bag, her _slut-_

 

You tensed, biting your lip until you couldn’t hold back all of the noises you were making. Your body shook, and Susie released you to the floor, a fitting finish. You slumped over on the tile, clawing the floor beneath you in an attempt to get your bearings. Susie was loud when she came, compared to you; she roared and howled, saying words like _mine_ and _slut_ and whatever else she could come up with that made it clear that you were just a piece of meat to her, just a hole to empty her load in.

 

She did just that. You had expected a monster like her to shoot off fountains of cum, but she impressed you, shooting rope after rope into your abused pussy. You were marked by her, formerly by spirit, newly by physicality. You were hers.

 

When she was finished, she wasted no time pulling out, leaving you to flinch as her seed began to drip out of you. You were a mess of scars where she had scratched and bitten, bruises where she had gripped, sweat everywhere. You heard the rustle of clothing again, the zipper again. She was done with you, no matter how much you wanted a round two.

 

You looked up at her with watery eyes, trying to steady your breathing. She looked down at you, smiled with one corner of her mouth. She used her boot to turn your face up to her (she was so fucking hot, you couldn’t _stand_ it), then opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way...”

* * *

Your eyes opened, your vision blurry. Your alarm was louder than usual, it seemed. Maybe because it was interrupting one of your favorite dream sequences, _again._

 

“... _oh,_ _what fun it is to ride_ -”

 

You hit the snooze button, then rolled onto your back to stare at your ceiling. There were no scars on your body. No bruises. Nothing but a galloping heartbeat and another pair of panties ruined from a wet dream...


End file.
